


When You're Not Needed Anymore

by Red_Dead



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Sad lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: Lance notices that people don't need him anymore





	1. Chapter 1

When You’re Not Needed Any More

Lance couldn’t help but force a smile. Couldn’t help but throw an outburst. If he didn’t he wouldn’t be noticed. He’d be forgotten. He’s be alone.

****

Lance couldn’t help but plaster that smile on his face. Seeing how Hunk and Keith had become good friends. How they joked, how they talked about movies and earth food. How Hunk was so understanding towards the newly known half Galra. 

He was happy for Hunk. Seeing his first friend at the Garrison, grow and move on without him. How smart he was, how he was able to make things, cook meals and stand on his own.

Lance liked that Hunk didn’t need him anymore to do that. 

****

Lance let out a sigh, a forced laugh as he towered over Pidge, keeping a Altean book just out of her reach. Lance knew it wouldn’t be long before she hit him in the ribs, brought him down and laughed in victory. 

He was happy for Pidge. Seeing that the girl could manage on her own. Fight on her own and create wonderful things that Lance himself knew about, but could never create in full force. He knew she would find her family on her own too.

Lance liked that Pidge didn’t need him to bail her out anymore when things got bad.

****

Lance let out a snarky burst of energy. Towards his one and only rival, Keith. One who was always one step ahead. One who left those behind if they didn’t keep up.One that confused him. Keith, the one who lost everything and found everything again. 

He was happy for Keith. To see that mullet smile and be acknowledged by those he held dear. To be strong and brave and doing things on his own. To have Shiro’s praise and Allura’s gaze. To shine bright without even trying.

Lance liked that Keith never needed him to be a rival, he didn’t have to be anymore.

****

Lance would yell in protest. The man he admires to no end, Shiro, would just sigh and pick someone else. Shiro who would listen to all and think of who was better for the mission. Who had words of wisdom for all but himself.

He was happy for Shiro. To see that man let loose, crack a smile and look happy again.To have words so strong it could move worlds and lift hearts. To have Shiro take everyone else with him on the fight to save the Universe.

Lance liked that Shiro put up with him, knowing he knew Lance was not needed anymore.

****

Lance would flirt for fun. His main victim was Allura. The look she would alway give him told she could do better, find better and she will. Allura didn’t need Lance though for her happiness, Allura could do it herself and Lance liked that.

Lance was happy for Allura. Happy that she was alive, that she could throw men twice her size and fight on her own. That she could adapt and move on, no matter what losses she had and how tired she was.

Lance liked that Allura had people she could trust, even if it wasn’t him anymore.

****

Lance would only fake happiness. The last time he looked sad, Coran had saw him. Coran, who was smart, wise, cunning and strong, was the only one that saw Lance was sad. Coran was aware and Lance respected that.

Lance was happy for Coran. To see that he could relate to those around them, be a steady guide to those who were lost. To be the guiding light when all seemed lost in the darkness with his witty humor.

Lance liked that Coran had people to watch over,he just didn’t need to watch over him anymore.

****

Lance would walk off alone. To think, to cry, to ponder what life would bring for him. He thought about his family. His mother, his father, his brothers and sisters. How they were better off without him.

Lance wasn’t happy for himself. To know that he was just a clown, always doubting and fearing of being left behind. Having nothing and only being a burden. Playing dumb when he knew he was smarter then he acted.

Lance wished he liked himself more, maybe if he did he wouldn’t hate himself anymore.

****

Lance couldn’t help but wonder that Blue wouldn’t need him anymore either.

*****

A fear crossed his mind once. The thought and the notion scared him as his blue eyes fell onto people he considered friends, family and teammates.

If you’re not needed anymore, why are you still here?

****

When you’re not needed anymore, you fade away into the background and walk away from sight. 

****

When you’re not needed anymore, do people even notice?”

****


	2. What is wanted is Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crew finds out that what keeps them together has left.

The first person to find out Lance as gone was Hunk.

The man had been walking down the hallway, checking room by room, only to find it empty. There was no laughter. There was no comforting smile. There was no warmth that was normally attached to him at the hip.

Lance was gone and Hunk was more aware of it with each passing tick as his heart started pounding. He wasn’t in his room. He wasn’t in the training hall. He wasn’t in the command center. He wasn’t with Blue.

****

Pidge was the second person to find out Lance was gone.

She noticed when there was no shadow that would be cast down above her. When she went to reach for something high and he would just show up and bring it down without her asking. The chuckle in his voice when she would nudge him was gone.

Lance was gone and Pidge had felt like she had lost a brother again. Lost the watchful eyes and worried looks. The computer underneath her fingertips couldn’t even mark where Lance was last seen. 

****

Keith was the third to notice Lance was gone.

He noticed when there was no challenge. No headbutting. No playful touches and snarky attitude. The voice that was always so cocky and annoying, was now something Keith desperately wanted to hear. Always pushing.

Lance was gone and Keith froze. He left someone behind again. One who made sure he wasn’t alone and kept him on his toes. Who’s playful grin seemed to fade away from sight. Keith ran, not even knowing where he was going.

****

Shiro was the fourth to notice Lance wasn’t among them.

How could he not notice. The constant hovering, the demanding to be seen and heard. The constant plans the man thought up. The playfulness he brought out of him with a simple action or funny words.

Lance was gone and Shiro didn’t know what to do. The one who chased away his fears and got him to relax and be human, was gone in silence. Not a word, not a cry, just footsteps walking away. Shiro felt lost again.

****

Allura was the fifth to know and found out because of her mice.

She had been so confused and preoccupied, she had brush Lance off like normal. His flirty words, his questing on how she felt. He laced his words so well, she felt guilting not seeing that he was worried about her.

Lance was gone and Allura felt guilty. She watched as her mice dance around the scene of Lance leaving. Of how he put on a brave face around her, goofed off and played as a fool so her mind wouldn’t break. Allura started to cry.

****

Coran wasn’t the last to know, as he had help Lance leave.

He saw that distant look in the boy's eyes, the shine wasn’t there as normal and his smile was stretched thin. His words held a bite so cold, he knew when a man was at his limits. So with a soft smile, he wished him goodbye.

Lance was gone and Coran had known. He kept it to himself as he watch the crew, scramble to find what was lost. He let his eyes fall to a screen before him, a blue light flashing. Coran knew and he held his silence.

****

Blue wasn’t happy in the slightest. She knew where her Paladin was and being frustrated not being able to do anything about it. 

****

Fear grew in their hearts as the all got together, searching for that warm blue they all longed for. They all wanted what was lost and took for granted. 

****

What do you do, when you are looking for someone who is wanted?

****

What do you do when that someone feels unwanted?

****

You find them and never let go.


	3. I'm Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is found, but has he found what he was looking for?

By the time Lance landed the mini-cargo ship on a intergalactic space hub, he was five days away from the Castle Ship and hopefully far away enough to get lost and merge in with the massive crowd around him. 

He was tired, but he was hungry. The cry for food was stronger than sleep and he had hoped what money he did pick up along their travels was still valuable here. He let out a sigh, rummaging in his pockets. 

His eyes downcast at the ground as he mindlessly walked with the masses of people of all worlds and galaxies. It put Lance at ease, to know that not all things were under Zarkon. It gave him hope that Team Voltron could find a new Blue Paladin in no time.

In his silent musing, he walked smack dab into a nearly rock hard chest. He fell backwards, falling softly into someone warm and soft. Lance rubbed his head as he looked up at the person who held him tight.

“Hey Hunk, Hey Shiro....” Lance swallowed hard as he forced a smile. Hunk and Shiro were here, but the others were not found. “What brings you two to an intergalactic space hub like this one? Like here? Right now?”

Lance didn’t want them to be here. He could only imagine Keith, Pidge, Coran and Allura were not far behind. Hunk got a good grip around his shoulder, so Lance knew he couldn’t run for it.

Shiro crossed his arms, those soft eyes resting on Lance’s angry blues. He gave a smile, finally happy to see Lance showing more emotions than just that mask he hid behind. The man gave a shrug, looking around the area. 

“Oh, you mean this one? With the mini-cargo ship you took from the Castle Ship in the middle of the night. The one where you are at right now.” Shiro nodded at Hunk, who let Lance go after he figured out the man wasn’t going to make a run for it.

Hunk let Lance go, but left his hand on his shoulder. Not out of controling, but out of caring. It was the bit of warmth Hunk knew Lance needed to hang onto for a bit.

“Man, we came looking for you.” Hunk passed a smile towards his old friend, one who offered the hand of kindness back at the Garrison. “That’s why we are here Lance.”

Lance looked around, seeing that it was just Shiro and Hunk. He put his hands in his pockets, just playing with the coins to keep his mind preoccupied with something else then the growing emotions swirling around him.

“We huh? I just see the two of you is all.” Lance lifted his head up, playing to cool. “I just needed time by myself is all. I needed to think and I’m better now.”

Lance said what he had hoped was a convincing lie, by the look on Shiro’s and Hunk’s face, it wasn’t.

“Lance, look.” Shiro let his eyes fall away as he looked towards the ground. “Hunk and I are not going to force you to come back if you don’t want to. I just ask of you, please come back to say good bye.”

Lance was a bit shocked by that, as was Hunk. Neither boy expected those words. Hunk broke into somewhat of an angry rant.

“Oh, hold up here Shiro. I thought we came down here to throw Lance over your “manly ass shoulders” and drag him home, kicking and screaming.” Hunk was being animated again, leaving a genuine chuckled to leave from Lance’s lips. The big man lowered his head, his brown eyes wavering at his friend before him. “But Shiro is right...if you don’t want to come back with us...I know you’d just sneak out again.”

Lance looked at Hunk and nodded. There was history between the two and Hunk knew how well Lance was at sneaking out. That little gleam in the man’s eyes were still there of when they were just kids in military space school.

“I’ll go back...just to say good bye.” Lance let out a huff, he was to tired to put on his programed face at the moment. It was when he was in that state of mind, did Shiro move in to hug Lance. 

Shiro held tight, causing the stiff body under him to relax and fall forward. Two warm arms held tight to his ribs, returning the kind gesture.

“Thank you Lance.” Shiro let his heavy eyes fall onto Hunk as he pulled away from the sharpshooter. “What do you say we start making it to the ship, we have it parked in the Ship Bay here.”

Hunk took his muscled arm and draped it over Lance’s shoulders, pulling the man close, almost into a headlock. Lance blushed at the overload of attention, not sure what to do now, save for one thing.

Saying Good Bye.

****

Coran looked down from the Command Center deck windows. He let out an energetic sigh as he called out to the comms.

“Lance is coming back to the Castle Ship!” He was thrilled Lance was found. He had just hoped some distance was needed for Lance to see that he was needed and that he had a place among them, even if Lance didn’t see it himself. “Is everything ready?”

He chided as he got a call back from Allura.

“Coran, hurry! I need to find the Kata-bhing.” 

“It’s in the happer-kinkle. Where’s Pidge and Keith?” Coran called back, happily running down the halls.

“They’re in the Lunch Hall waiting. I’ll see you there!”

The Princess called back from the coms, joy in her voice. Coran couldn’t blame her happiness, they found Lance.

****

Pidge sat on top of Keith’s shoulders, hanging up the last of the decorations. She glanced down at Keith, flashing him a smile.

“I can’t believe you knew how to make these Keith.” Pidge taped the last of the paper floral design onto the wall, before she crawled off his back and placed her feet on the ground. “I think Lance will like them…Keith?”

She glanced over at Keith, who was still silent in the whole process, until he let out a sigh.

“I don’t get it Pidge.” Keith looked around the room. It was decorated with themes from home, made out of paper and tape. The cake he and Hunk helped make, sat waiting with just Lance’s name on it, because they couldn’t figure out what else to put on it. “Why would he leave?”

Pidge blinked, not knowing the answer. She looked down at the ground, wondering the same thing.

“I don’t know.” Pidge walked up, grabbing on to Keith’s arm. “But let’s as him when he gets here.”

Keith looked down at the ground, a distant look in his eyes.

“I don’t like people going away…” Keith gave a smile to the girl. “Let’s give him a reason to stay huh? I’ve known Shiro long enough, to figure out what he might have said to him.”

Pidge smiled, hope in her heart as she shot her hands up.

“Operation Lance!” She gave a sly smile. “Let’s make him happy!”

*****

Lance was rather silent on the walk over. Both Hunk and Shiro were painfully aware of that. Shiro stopped at the doors of the Castle Ship, looking up with a smile. He gave a laugh, causing both Lance and Hunk to look at him.

“Remember the first time we saw this place?” Shiro liked that memory. “We wouldn’t have been here if it wasn’t for you Lance. I thought you should know that.”

Lance just ran a hand through his brown hair, pushing back a cynical smile. Lance couldn’t help but doubt those words.

“If it wasn’t me, it could have easily been someone els….” Lance’s head snapped forward from a hard slap to the back of the head. He rubbed the back of his head, looking at Hunk who had the look of a kicked puppy. Shiro kept his mouth shut, knowing it was wise to stay out of it.

“Don’t you dare say that Lance!” Hunk crossed his arms, his brown eyes held back some angry tears. “Do you not know how important you are to us? To me man? You! My BFF for life!”

Lance let out a huff, letting his tired eyes shut.

“Sorry Hunk, I’m just tired and cranky.” Lance forced out a small smile. “I’m sorry.”

The hug that came after he spoke those words, was strong and warm, causing Lance to really let out a laugh when his feet lifted off the ground. Shiro laughed, walking his way into the Castle Ship, Hunk carrying Lance in with a mighty triumph smile.

****

Lance looked around the strangely dark room of the Lunch Hall, before quickly shutting his eyes as the blinding lights turn on. The cry of “Surprise!” and “Welcome Home!” came along with “Where the Fuck Have YOU BEEN!”

Lance was, he admitted, pleasantly surprised. The smile on his face was real, as was the slight joy in his heart, but that thought lingered in the back of his mind. 

Like it was all an act.

Pidge quickly made her way over to Lance, nudging him in the ribs, making him lean forward with a giggle. Pidge placed both her hands on his face, making him look at her.

“Don’t you ever leave in the middle of the night like that EVER again.” Pidge gave a sharp smile. “Not unless Hunk and I are there to sneak out with you! We are the original Tiro man!”

Lance placed his hands on hers and lifting her up in the process. Pidge’s feet lifted off the ground as she started kicking wildly as Lance giggled at her plight.

“Oh no, what are you gonna do if I do?” Lance playfully cried. He placed her back down after she looked like she was gonna kill him.

Lance was next surprised by Allura, who up and hugged him. He was a bit taken back by that action, as the last time she was in his arms, she pulled at his ears. She pulled away, looking at Lance.

“I’m glad you are here Lance.” She pulled away, her eyes waving with caution. She could tell Lance wasn’t sold on everything yet. “No one has been the same since you’ve been gone.”

Lance flashed her a flirty smile, bringing about that “look” she gave him. Lance could see that she missed his little quips. 

“It’s not everyday I get a pretty Lady like yourself chasing after me.” Lance watched as Allura gave a playful grin. “I must be a “stellar guy.””

Keith broken in, his voice as cranky as always. Lance rolled his eyes as he let out a moan, having a feeling Keith was gonna say something stupid.

“You're something alright. Wouldn’t stay “stellar.” Keith flashed his purple eyes at Lance, hurt still within them. Keith lowered his head as Shiro shot him a cold look, but Lance didn’t skip a beat.

“Eh, at least I shine brighter than you?” Lance broke out with a grin. “I don’t see your name on a cake, now do you?”

Keith uncrossed arms and his voice cracked.

“I helped make that cake!” Keith pointed over at Hunk. “He helped.”

Hunk gave a smile.

“And I think we are due for some food and drink! Besides Lance, I’m sure you're tired of old space rations.” Hunk glowed, see how right he was when Lance’s stomach made an inhuman noise. 

“Ha, ha. You got me there…” Lance looked around, not seeing the redheaded Altean. “Where’s Coran?”

As if on cue, the man himself showed up. Decked up and out with some funny looking uniform. He bowed down, giving a grin. Lance gave a half smile, the two holding their secret that Coran had known the man had left.

“I am glad you are back Lance.” The old man walked up, hugging him. “Thank you…”

Lance hugged him back, knowing full well there was a lot more he was feeling then he was showing. Another growl escaped, before Lance broke down.

“Let’s have something to eat.”

There was no protest in that, as the group surrounded Lance, with warm smiles and hugs.

Lance didn’t have the heart to tell them that he just came to say good bye, at least not in that moment.

****

Lance could barely move as he was in the middle of Hunk and Pidge in the sleeping pile on the couch. Shiro was asleep by the door, Keith resting on his shoulder, drool dripping down his chin. Allura had fell asleep on the table, her arms being a pillow. Coran had left, tending to the Castle Ship and making sure security was at top notch. 

With a quiet sigh, Lance was able to move out of the protective pile he was in. He walked quietly, guiding himself out of the room and away from those who he knew to call friends. 

Lance walked out, giving one last look before leaving.

****

Lance gazed up at the Blue Lion. She purred in his pressence as she kneeled down to greet him. Her large frame seemed to roar loud in his ears as she moved, being the playful kitty Lance knew she was.

“Hey Blue. You missed me too, huh girl….” Lance put his hand on her nose, leaning in and letting his whole body press hard on the cold metal. “I’m sorry….”

Blue knew her Paladin, knew he was still lost. Still searching for that feeling he couldn’t place. Her yellow eyes flashed, as someone else caught her attention. Lance turned, his tired eyes falling onto the Red Paladin, who looked white as a ghost.

Lance pulled away from Blue, walking over to Keith who looked scared. It made Lance somewhat worried.

“Keith?” Lance started to panic as Keith seemed frozen. “Are you alright? Buddy?”

Lance froze as Keith lunged forward and held him tight. Lance swallowed hard, not sure what to do. He brought his arms up, hugging Keith in return.

“Please don’t leave….” It was a whisper, but it was what Keith could force out. “I don’t want to lose my family.”

Lance’s heart stopped. 

His rival. Was there, shaking in his arms. His hands, gripping tight as if Lance would vanish from his sight if he let go.

Lance let out a sigh, falling deep into that hug and smiling. 

“Family huh….” Lance let his mind wonder. “..how could I say good bye to that?”

It was then Lance knew. 

He was wanted. 

He had a thing.

He was the person who kept everyone together. The person everyone wanted.

****

Lance didn’t get to say Goodbye, because he didn't want to leave.

****  
END

****


End file.
